


I Need You

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: Come and join me in this fic about the baby that was thought to be the mistress child in season 3x04. Now she is all grown up and interning in the same hospital as her family works in. She will be caught in a triangle between the resident in General Surgery and the intern in her intern group and have to deal with mean and snobby interns that think they are better than her.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my cast list for this yes there is old character in this but think of them as new ones for this please
> 
>  
> 
> Lorenzo “Lucky” Bryan played by Jonathan Jackson
> 
> Brandy “Brand” Shephard play by Anna Belknap
> 
> Alex Karev played by Justin Chambers
> 
> Izzie Stevens is played by Katherine Heigl
> 
> George O’Malley is played by T. R. Knight
> 
> Jo Wilson is played by Camilla Luddington

1x1

 

“I can’t believe today is the start of my intern year.” Brandy Shepard said as she did her little sister Zola’s hair.

 

“Why is that Bran Bran?” Zola asked her using her nickname for her that Brandy loved to death but only from Zola.

 

“Well Zo, you know how Mom and Daddy are at work at lot but at least try to make it home in time to be with you and Bailey and Ellis?” Brandy asked her after she turned her around to face her cause her hair was done. Zola nods her head yes. “Well this year I won’t be able to be around as much cause I’m new there as Dr. and I have to do what they say.”

 

“We won’t be able to see you at all?” Zola asked with tears in her eyes.

 

Brandy’s heart broke at that look cause she loved being the older sister. “Not as much as we would like but I promise you I will do my very best to spend time with you guys as much as I can ok?”

 

Zola still wasn’t happy about it but she shook her head yes anyway and then she hugged Brandy tight and then kissed her cheek. “Good luck sissy.”

 

“Thanks Zo. I’m going to need all the luck I can get.” Brandy said as they got up and left Zola’s room and headed down stairs.

 

Later that morning Brandy was in the intern’s locker room trying to think and relax for a minute cause she has had a busy day already and it had only been 4 hours. In the last 4 hours she has not only been doing her job which happened to be with her Uncle Mark but she has had to deal some of the interns talking about her even with her standing right there. It was driving her crazy and she knew the one who started it was Izzie Stevens who was in her intern group. She should have just went the way her mom did when she was an intern but she really didn’t want to not be able to acknowledge her family.

 

Just then she heard the door open and when she turned expecting it to be Izzie coming in to give her trouble but was happy to see it was Jo Wilson who was one of the only few interns to be nice to her.

 

“Oh thank god it’s only you Jo.” Brandy said giving her a smile.

 

Jo smiled back at her and then sat down next to her. “I know this must be a hard time for you. If it helps any Izzie molded in her underwear in med school.”

 

“Oh so miss perfect isn’t so perfect huh? I wish I was more like Izzie right now and give her a hard time about it but i’m not. Thanks for the information Jo.” Brandy told her with a small smile.

 

“Yea I kinda figured you were nice maybe to nice to some people but we all can’t be mean old Izzie’s or the world would be a terrible place to live in.” Jo said and then they both laughed at that.Just then both of their pagers went off and they got up to get back to work.

 

“What the hell!” Brandy heard behind her and when she turned around she found Izzie Stevens standing there with coffee and a Pepsi looking pissed as can be. When Brandy saw this she knew Izzie wasn’t going to come out of this intern year alive or staying at this hospital the way she was acting. But she knew from the look Mark Sloan was giving behind Izzie’s back he wanted to see how far she would go not knowing Mark was there.

 

“What is your problem now Steven?” Brandy said tired of having to deal with her and she still had 36 hours left in the shift.

 

“My problem is that since I’m intern I have to fetch Dr. Sloan's coffee and not be able to help him in the OR but you don’t have to get him anything and in fact here is your damn Pepsi.” Izzie said and then dumped it all over Brandy’s head.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing Steven’s?” Mark yelled at her as he ran over to Brandy and a nurse who knew Brandy from when she was a baby wrapped a heated blanket on her so she wouldn’t be so cold.

 

Izzie was so surprised to hear Mark’s voice that she couldn't talk. Mark was waiting but his nerves was wear very thin. “Well since you don’t seem to have an reason to what you did. You will be happy to know that I will make sure you are out of the OR for however long Dr. Bailey sees fit since she is right behind you and saw what you did as well.”

 

When Brandy heard that both her and Izzie were surprised and looked over where Mark had said and then Brandy’s teeth started to chatted which Mark heard and then turned back to Brandy and he took her to go change and get warm again.

 

When they left Dr. Bailey walked up to Izzie and gave the coffee to the nurse to go give to Mark and then she pulled Izzie with her to go have a chat with the Chief of Surgery about what she did to Brandy and has been. Bailey knew that Brandy would take any crap this so called Intern throw at her but she wasn’t going to let Izzie Steven physically attack another Dr or Intern cause she wasn’t getting her way. Bailey left the nurse with orders to go give the coffee to Slone and see if Brandy needed anything and then hoped to god that Stevens would stopped her childish ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared to post this and I don't know why lol I hope you all like this and will want to stick with it to see what happens next


End file.
